


Come Slowly-Eden

by AuguriesofInnocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boyfriend Scott McCall, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Dad Chris Argent, Good Friend Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Scott is Transphobic in this story, Trans Allison Argent, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence/pseuds/AuguriesofInnocence
Summary: She felt her Daddy’s arm tense around her, and since he was her Daddy she knew that he wanted to stomp and shout that he would kill Scott, and possibly actually do it too.  But he knew that she needed him so instead he told her, “But he’s wrong Princess, because you are a girl, you are my beautiful baby girl, and if he can’t see that he’s blind--that piece of shit--and he doesn’t deserve to so much as look at you.”
Relationships: Allison Argent/Chris Argent, Allison Argent/Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	Come Slowly-Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Once again another story has come about thanks to the lovely and wonderful lavenderlotion, I hope this made you smile love. <3

Allison’s long dark hair curled around her in a tangled mess, brushing her face, her arms. She wanted to reach up and tear it away from her, tear it out. But her Daddy’s arms were warm and strong around her. Holding her around her arms, holding her close, and so she tore at him instead. Her nails scraped at his already scarred skin, but he didn’t toss her away, just held her tighter. Safe and secure in his lap on the couch she bit back the sobs rising in her throat. 

“Shhh, Princess, it’s alright, you’re okay.” Daddy reassured. But it wasn’t okay, and nothing was alright. Scott had said so. Said she was a lie, that she wasn’t who she  _ knew, _ had  _ always _ known, that she was. She was the little girl who danced with abandon, daddy’s princess throwing knives with deadly accuracy. The girl whose arrows sang through the dark of the night, protecting the ones that she loved. She was the girl who ran with wolves, with her wolf. 

Apparently, all of Scott’s flowery words about faithfulness and love were just that--words. At first, she’d thought things would turn out okay. She trusted Scott, loved him, wanted to share every part of herself with him; when she said that she was trans Scott just went still. Asked her some prying questions, and that wasn’t  _ really _ okay but he probably just didn’t quite understand, and besides, it was Scott. So she’d explained, awkwardly, uncomfortable, that no, she’d only had top surgery so far, but someday in the future she would likely go further. 

“Daddy, he said that I  _ lied _ , that I couldn’t be his girlfriend because I wasn’t a girl,” she cried out, furious, devastated, betrayed.

She felt her Daddy’s arm tense around her, and since he was her Daddy she knew that he wanted to stomp and shout that he would kill Scott, and possibly actually do it too. But he knew that she needed him so instead he told her, “But he’s wrong Princess, because you are a girl, you are my beautiful baby girl, and if he can’t see that he’s blind--that piece of shit--and he doesn’t deserve to so much as look at you.”

She felt her body start to relax, because she  _ knew _ this. She was a woman, and a strong one, too. She was the matriarch of the Argent line, fuck anyone who tried to tell her differently, and fuck Scott’s transphobic werewolf-y behind (he’d probably never have let her anyway). Her dad’s warmth seeped into her, relaxing muscles and calming the shaking brought on by anxiety and her fading adrenaline.

She leant her head back against his shoulder, the crash making her feel lax and pliable. Her dad brushed his large calloused hand through her still distressed hair, petting it back into some semblance of order before twisting two fingers through the ends and gently tugging until she angled her neck back to look up at him. “Are you feeling a little better sweetheart? Tell me what I can do to help.”

“I just--Dad I don’t feel settled. My whole body just feels wrong and I can’t--I’m so frustrated that that shithead was able to mess with me like this and I just want to feel like me again! I want to feel beautiful!” She exclaimed, frustrated.

“Well Princess, that, at least, is something we both know I can do.” He said, relieved. “After all, nobody knows how beautiful my Princess is better than her Daddy.” 

He bent down, brushing his nose along her neck, breathing her in. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, biting down just a bit. Scott had always been so careful not to bite her, not even a little, ’though necking was as far as they’d gone. But she definitely was  _ not  _ going to think of that shitbag, not when her Daddy’s lips were brushing softly against her neck, his breathing rough, arms anchoring around her. 

She bent back and kissed him, the only sound in the room the slide of their lips together, her heart beating in her ears, a startled squawk and someone tripping and clattering on the hardwood floor-

She and her Dad pulled apart urgently at the same time-- “Stiles?!” 

She was definitely not panicking about Stiles’ gangly speckled form currently sprawled on their living room floor.

“Umm, hey guys, I definitely knocked-like, a bunch!- but you were obviously otherwise..ummm…occupied.” Stiles rambled, awkward and red as a California sunset, eyes wide and fixed on them.

Her Dad had relaxed his grip on her and he now brought one large palm up to his face--a literal face-palm. “Jesus Christ, Stiles, what the fuck makes you think ours is a house you can just walk into? When nobody answers the door it’s usually for a reason.” He said, voice raising on those last few words, but she knew it was because he was scared. Her Dad’s never really been afraid of anything except for the things that might cost him her. And Stiles’ Dad is the Sheriff.

“Yes, that is a thing that most human people know, which, I mean I am so I should, but I just came--,” Stiles stopped his panicked motoring to take a deep breath with a controlled exhale, a practiced and much used thing, and looked Allison in the eyes, still prone on their floor like an idiot. “I just came to tell Allison that Scott is a shitweasel and that the only person he told was me, and he  _ will not, _ ” he said firmly, “be sharing that information with anyone without your  _ express permission _ . I have over a decade of blackmail material that will make sure of that. I want to apologize for him but I honestly can’t. I am sorry that he was such an asshat to you though. You were always way out of his league anyway. I’m hoping this shit is just abject awfulness left over from the super fun Rafael days and can be worked out with the daddy issues….” He trailed off, looking like he wanted to sink even further into the floor than he already was.

Allison was probably supposed to be worried, but honestly Stiles looked really pathetic and sounded really earnest and genuine. It also helped that he didn’t look at them as though they had done something wrong, he actually looked like he was waiting to be grounded at any moment.

Since her Dad still had his head in his hand, and even after all of their long discussions would probably still be willing to walk into the Sheriff’s station with Stiles if it was suggested, Allison was pretty sure it was up to her to fix this.

“Too good for him?” she asked, vulnerable and honest. Knowing this was one of those rare times the truth might be their saving grace. 

“Obviously, I mean, yeah, I mean, you’re gorgeous and badass and in with Lydia who, let me tell you, definitely wouldn’t care if you told her, and Jackson and Danny too so like, on a social level you’re basically god tier and we’re wallowing in the mud--where we obviously belong, Scott definitely does.” he assured her, breaking off to mutter a bit at the end.

“Gorgeous?” She asked, unfolding from the warm brown couch and the warmth of her Daddy beside her and crossing to help Stiles up from his place on the floor. He was tall next to her, and she thinks he’ll be even taller, maybe taller than her Daddy someday. His eyes were still startled, a deer in the headlights, amber and bright, slowly swallowed by the black of pupils when she doesn’t move back, her chest brushing his.

“Ye-Yeah.” he stuttered out in a sigh.

“I didn’t feel particularly gorgeous today,” she told him openly, and watched the regret flicker across his face, felt him start to pull back. She placed her palm against his cheek, softly. “That’s what my Daddy was helping me with when you came in.”

She watched his pupils expand until only a thin ring of lovely amber is left. “It was so nice of you to drop by after you heard what happened, Stiles. So  _ good  _ of you to have my back with Scott,” she said carefully, feeling a shiver run through his body. “My Daddy promised to make me feel beautiful Stiles, but I think that a boy like you, such a  _ good boy, _ well, you might like to help make sure that we all get what we need.”

Allison could feel her Daddy’s eyes running over them and flushed warmly. She stared into Stiles’ eyes, running her hand down his arm, clasping his hand in hers. She felt her Daddy displace the air behind her, replacing it with his warm, solid body as he wound an arm across her chest, pulling her against him. For a moment she thought Stiles might fall again, but he just rocked in place, caught up in her Daddy’s blue eyes, breath catching in his throat. Her Dad rested his head gently on hers and he considered the boy before them. 

She wasn’t worried though, her Daddy always gave her what she needed.

“My Princess is the most beautiful girl in the world, don’t you think Stiles?” he asked. She thought that was probably an exaggeration at the very least but Stiles knew the right answer.

“Yeah. Allison, you’re so beautiful,” he said earnestly, redirecting his attention to her and winning points from both of them.

“Thank you, Stiles,” she said, “I think you’re very pretty as well.” Because pretty was definitely the word for him, with his moon-bright eyes and freckles like a scattering of stars, lips full and pink and currently caught between his teeth in insecurity.

“Thanks,” he murmured, not protesting the word at all, flushing prettily and subconsciously leaning in closer.

Her Daddy, ever practical, ushered them gently past the couch, pulling her slowly backwards, Stiles’ hand still linked with hers but moving a little more surely, face bright with a painful hope, the kind that had been disappointed before. Then they were left of the couch and in the hallway, pushing into Daddy’s bedroom. Once they all passed that threshold, she felt tension she hadn’t realized she was still carrying release from her shoulders. Everything would be just fine now, she knew. She vaguely registered her Daddy arranging her gently on the bed, and, eyelashes fluttering, she watched as her Daddy cradled Stiles’ sweet face in both hands and kissed him firmly on the lips, both of them kneeling on either side of her.

They stopped the beautiful show and her Daddy reached down to run a finger across her cheek.

“You alright sweet girl?” He asked gently.

“Just tired Daddy, don’t stop,” she commanded, drowsily.

Her Daddy let out a low chuckle, “Stiles, do you think you can put that gorgeous mouth on our Princess and make her feel good?” he asked, but he wasn’t really asking.

Dad and Stiles helped her ease out of her pink yoga pants and soon she was lying propped up on the pillows, legs akimbo, too happy and too tired to feel exposed. Stiles had stripped himself efficiently and eagerly while Daddy directed him from behind, shirt off and jeans unzipped. Lovely. 

Stiles looked at her dick, red and glistening. He settled against the bed, and he only looked hungry, mouth gaping and tongue darting out to swipe across his lips, across the tip of her hard cock. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fisted her hand in the bedsheets, trying not to bow upwards and choke him.

“Open your eyes Princess, c’mon sweetheart, look at us,” her Daddy’s voice was firm, and since she could be good when it suited her, she opened her eyes and watched as her Dad ran his hand through Stiles’ hair. Stiles, who was looking at her like she was a goddess, like he couldn’t believe that he was here, like this was everything, like  _ she _ was everything he ever wanted. Her Daddy’s hand wound through Stiles’ hair and carefully and slowly guided his mouth down, down on her dick, and then up again. Up and down, and hold, and soon there were tears at the corner of her eyes.

Daddy’s hand left Stiles’ head and reached over to the side, searching for something.

“Stiles is being such a good boy, don’t you think, Princess?” Her Daddy asked, voice sweet and soothing.

“So good, Daddy, Stiles, you’re so good, so good,” she gasped, almost coming when she felt Stiles moan around her dick in his mouth.

“Stiles, you’ve been such a good boy, Daddy’s going to give you his cock. Does that sound good Stiles?” Daddy asked, always good about checking in.

Thankfully for Allison, Stiles’ second moan was cut off when he forced his mouth off her cock and gasped, “Yes Daddy, please.”

She heard the tell-tale snap of the cap on the lube and watched her Daddy slick up a finger and slide it into Stiles.

“You’re doing so well Stiles,” she said soothingly, stroking his head, “you’re going to love Daddy’s cock. It’s so big and thick and perfect,” she told him, snaking her hand down to tweak his nipple.

“That’s right Stiles, but make sure you don’t forget to give our Princess the attention she deserves,” Daddy admonished, working another finger into Stiles with another glob of lube.

“You’re so gorgeous, Princess,” Stiles said, adoringly, honey eyes meeting hers with a sincerity so painful she felt the tears spill over onto her cheeks as she smiled at him. He responded by bending down and licking another stripe down her cock before stuffing in back into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed in bliss as she saw her Daddy push into him from behind, rocking him onto her. She looked at her Dad and, in that moment, knew they were both in agreement that Stiles needed to be theirs for keeps. Although they had never taken anyone to bed together before she couldn’t imagine anyone else on the earth would fit so well between them.

Shuddering, without warning, she came down Stiles’ throat. Eyes watering, he suckled at her several more times before she gently guided his mouth away. He immediately proceeded to bury his head in her thigh gasping with each forceful thrust.

“Daddy!” He cried, coming all over their Daddy’s bed, his hand in hers. Daddy pulled out and slid his hand over his cock faster and faster, cum splattering all over Stiles. Their beautiful boy. 

Allison giggled a bit, joyous, pulling Stiles up to join her at the head of the bed and soon he was giggling too. Daddy left and came back with a washcloth and wiped down Stiles’ back and also part of the bed; then he curled around her back, big and warm, his arm long enough to reach around and hold Stiles to them. Everything felt so right, and Stiles didn’t get up to leave, so she let herself hope that maybe they could have this forever, finally allowing herself to drift off to sleep with both of her boys beside her.

  
  
  
  



End file.
